


A Trip To The Store

by cantthinkofausername_B_Pike



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [13]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike/pseuds/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike
Summary: Baz drags Simon to the grocery store with him. That's it. Just a little domestic drabble.





	A Trip To The Store

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the Carry On Countdown: Domestic Day  
> Fair warning the conclusion is weak and I apologize.

When Simon got home from work, he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to collapse in front of the television, so that’s exactly what he did. It wasn’t even that late, either. He left work early in the day, though he had to arrive very early, often before the sun rose. Outside, most of the world was going out for lunch, while some people were just waking up.

Baz poked his head into the living room. “Hey, I’m going to pick up some milk from the store. Do you need anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Simon replied, engrossed in the television. “Wait – actually, we need butter.”

“Got it. Butter. Anything else?”

“Well, butter, I think we’re running low on olive oil, popcorn, cranberries,” Simon’s list kept growing longer.

“Can you text me that? Or write it down or something?”

“…and some Pop-Tarts too.”

“We most certainly do not need Pop-Tarts, Snow.”

“I’m out,” Simon complained.

Baz sighed dramatically. “Why don’t you just come to the store with me?”

“I’m busy!” Simon exclaimed, gesturing to the television screen.

“You’re watching _Chopped_ ,” Baz said, rolling his eyes.

“Exactly! As soon as it returns from commercial break, they’re going to reveal who’s been chopped! It’s important!”

“Snow. You have literally seen this episode before.”

Simon heaved a sigh and turned off the TV, making it seem as though this was incredibly difficult and not the simple push of a button. “Fine.”

 

***

 

Baz was pushing the cart up and down every aisle of the supermarket, and this was the third time he’d caught Simon sneaking in something completely unnecessary. He felt like he was grocery shopping with a child. Simon in a grocery store was the equivalent of a kid in a candy store, and he hated to think about the reason for that.

“Come on, put that back,” Baz said. 

Simon retrieved the offending item from the cart and replaced it on the shelf with great fanfare. “I don’t know Baz, we might end up needing Italian Four Cheese Blend.”

Baz shook his head exasperatedly.

“Hey Baz, do you want mint Oreos?” Simon asked a few minutes later, holding up a giant package of the astonishingly green cookies.

Baz gave Simon a _look_ , one that said _Why would I want those_ , only with several more curse words included.

“You’re missing out. These things are delicious.”

“That much sugar will give you diabetes.”

“Party pooper.”

Baz was beginning to think this supermarket never ended. He could be stuck in here forever, wandering the endless aisles with Simon constantly trying to buy completely unnecessary food products, without ever reaching the end.

“But look at this!” Simon held up a fancy bottle full of a strange beverage that looked like carbonated limeade. “We totally have to try this.”

“If you pay for it.” 

Simon’s face fell, and he put the soda back on the shelf. That was low, and Baz knew it. Simon worked the early morning shift at an all-night diner while going to uni full time; he didn’t have any money to spare. Baz was still surprised he _did_ , he’d gone to uni on scholarship and his internship had paid well. Still, he couldn’t just buy every random thing Simon put into their cart, or he’d be broke in a week.

On the other hand, the drink did look kind of interesting, and Simon would be happy if he bought it, so… “Okay, fine. This time.” 

Simon smiled wide, and Baz knew that really, he would’ve bought the entire store if he could, if it would make Simon happy.

 

***

 

When they eventually left the grocery store, both of them were laden down with bags. Simon carried three on each arm, and Baz wasn’t much better.

“You realize I said I was going to pick up some milk, right? That’s all?” Baz said.

Simon looked down at their abundance of bags. “Well, you did get a carton.”

“And about ten tons of other food,” Baz laughed.

“I like food,” Simon said, shrugging.

“I never would have guessed,” Baz said with mock surprise. “What do you even need all this for?”

“Life.” Simon checked his phone. “If we hurry home, I can catch the last episode of the _Chopped_ marathon.”

Baz shook his head in disappointment. “Only you would have the Food Network’s schedule memorized.”

“It’s useful.”

“Agree to disagree. Where are we going to put all this food, anyway?”

Simon’s mouth hung open a little. “Um, ah, around. It can’t be too hard to figure out.”

Baz raised his eyebrow. “Really?” He had no doubt that Simon could find a spot for the food; this was how every single one of their grocery shopping trips went, and Simon never had trouble rearranging the already well-stocked fridge to fit the bags of new food. 

“Yeah.” Simon shrugged again. “This happens all the time.”

It really did. No matter how much Baz pretended to hate grocery shopping with Simon, it became an important part of his week. Before Simon started to come with him, mundane, Normal things like shopping had been mind-numbingly boring, but now he enjoyed it.

The two of them called an Uber to take them back to their flat (as they couldn’t exactly take the tube with the amount of bags they carried) to begin unpacking. _Chopped_ played in the background, but Simon spent most of the time re-organizing the cupboards, and Baz spent most of the time watching him. It was just a typical Thursday, but life was good.


End file.
